Noah Puckerman
' Noah "Puck" Puckerman', is a main character for the first three seasons of Glee and is recurring for the fourth. He is one of William McKinley High School's alumni as of the last episode in season three, Goodbye. He is now a former member of both the glee club and football team. As a self proclaimed "badass", Puck is well-known around the school for constantly tossing students into dumpsters and also for initially being a primary culprit for throwing slushies in everyones faces. At first, Puck is very much opposed to the glee club, deeming it "gay" and a group for "losers". Shortly after Quinn Fabray joins the club, Puck discovers that Quinn has become pregnant with his baby, and he joins the glee club as a way of being closer to her. In Season One, Puck slept with Quinn and got her pregnant, leading to a brief relationship with her. Quinn eventually gave birth to his biological daughter in Journey. They named her Beth, but she was adopted by Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. In Season Two, Puck dates Lauren Zizes. In Season Three, it was revealed that Puck and Lauren broke up, as Puck says "She was the one that got away, really slowly". In I Am Unicorn, he sees his 1-year-old, daughter, Beth for the first time since she was adopted. Puck is portrayed by actor, singer-songwriter Mark Salling. Trivia *Is the tenth member of the club. *Along with Mike, they are the two alumni that graduated without ever leaving the club. *Him, Artie, Tina, Mike, Blaine, Rory and Joe are the only members to have never quit or left the New Directions. *Quinn and Lauren are the only two girls he has admitted to loving. (Admitted to Lauren in Silly Love Songs and Original Song). *For the glee numbers, his dance partner is usually Quinn, Mercedes or Rachel. *Once swallowed a thumbtack on a dare. (Sexy) *Believes Super Mario Bros. "changed civilization". (Laryngitis) *His permanent record has 3 volumes, and doesn't remember half of the things he has done to receive such a bad permanent record. (Born This Way) *Like Finn, he is a "baritenor" according to Rachel. (Mash-Up) *Everyone calls him "Puck" except for Rachel, his mother, Shelby and Santana who all call him "Noah." Rachel calls him Noah usually when they are alone and Puckerman when they are in a group. Santana occasionally calls him "Noah." *Often refers to himself in the third-person (Puckzilla, Puckerone, Pucksaurus). *Has dated, made out with, or slept with every girl in Glee except for Tina Cohen-Chang and Sugar Motta. *All the bullying that he had done to Rachel, Kurt and Artie, was done to him: Like Rachel, he was slushied in Mash-Up, thrown in a dumpster in Laryngitis (as he often did to Kurt), and locked in a Porta-Potty (similar to what he did to Artie) in Special Education. *Almost all of his solos so far have been sung for a girl (Sweet Caroline for Rachel, Lady Is a Tramp for Mercedes, Beth and Only the Good Die Young for Quinn, Waiting For A Girl Like You for Beth, Hot for Teacher and I'm the Only One for Shelby, and Fat Bottomed Girls and Big Ass Heart for Lauren). *In real life, Mark (Puck) is a Christian, despite portraying a Jewish character. *The first male member of ND to perform a full solo. *His mom still washes his hair. *He likes to go full commando. (Ballad) *He had a nipple ring, but it was ripped out while he was in juvie and also earrings in his ears once during an episode. *Was once chased around with a gun by a man because he slept with his "cougar" wife. (Dance with Somebody) *He was four years old the first time he gave a kid a wedgie. (Funk) *Was the first male member of glee club to write and perform an original song, Big Ass Heart, in Original Song. *Believed to be "well-endowed", despite the use of steroids. *He can make hickeys into shapes like balloon animals. *Believes that you turn into a woman if you watch a romantic comedy all the way through. (New York) *Favorite song is What's Going On by Marvin Gaye. *Has a pair of Nunchaku in his lockers (Props) *Was dumped on screen by 5 of his 6 exes: **Santana in Acafellas **Rachel in Mash-Up **Mercedes in Laryngitis **Lauren in The Purple Piano Project **Shelby in I Kissed A Girl. * Was the one dumped in his last 6 relationships (Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Lauren and Shelby). * Has been shown to get emotional while watching a performance (Special Education, Original Song and Night of Neglect). * Usually accompanies his friends or girlfriends with a guitar when they sing a solo. (Rachel, Quinn, Lauren, and Artie). * First person to see Beth in person since her adoption. * Have performed the most for multiple groups other than the Glee Club: **Acafellas - I Wanna Sex You Up (Acafellas) **McKinley Titans - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Preggers) **Sheets-N-Things - Loser (Funk) **The Justin Bieber Experience - Somebody to Love (Comeback) **Celibacy Club - Afternoon Delight (Sexy) **West Side Story - America (The First Time) * When Puck 1st visited Beth after the adoption, he is wearing the same shirt that he wore when he sung Beth, the inspiration for his daughter's name. * In Mash Off, he played the piano for the 1st time. * In Season 1, Finn also has a solo in each group number where he has a solo. * Along with Artie, Tina, and Mike, they are the four of the 'original' twelve members of ND to never leave the club. * The two things he knows most about are lying and crime. (Wheels) * Slept with the Unholy Trinity in the same year. * Fan of The Jonas Brothers. (Mash Off) * Is the third character in the show to fall in love with a teacher (Shelby). The two other characters are Suzy Pepper and Rachel, who both had a crush on Will. * Has had a relationship with every girl in celibacy club. Had a baby with Quinn, dated Rachel, slept with Santana and Brittany and dated Lauren. * In all of his solos he has accompanied himself on a guitar. * Believes that in 2030 he will be in jail, dead, or both. * Often wears a braided bracelet on his left wrist. * Took a whole sorority house to Sugar's party at Breadsticks. * Loves the days he doesn't wear underwear. Full commando. * Looking forward to graduate from high school. * Loves Eggo Waffles. (Never Been Kissed) * 4 of his solos and all of his duets in Season 1 and 2 made it to the Billboard Hot 100 chart. * So far, all of the ND numbers where he has a solo made it to the Billboard Hot 100 chart. * A test grade of C- for him is a Puckerman A+. (Goodbye) * He has friends in law enforcement. (I Am Unicorn) * Had a vasectomy. (Audition) * Said that his mom has never been to one of his football games or concerts. * His dad told him he was garbage. * Doesn't want to turn out like his father. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Quinn Fabray & Noah Puckerman Category:Quick